All For You
by Kittycat78
Summary: On their quest to find the Shikon shards the gang stumbles upon a clearing filled with weird green smoke. When everyone takes off Kagome doesn’t know what to do. Their quest is unfinished & Kagome may have to finish it herself just to get her friends back


_**Chapter 1**_

_**Remembering What Happened

* * *

**_

'What was happening why did everyone leave?' Kagome wondered as she sat on Kilala's back cradling Shippou in her arms as they flew toward the village.

_FLASHBACK_

_They had been traveling for days and Kagome still hadn't sensed a jewel shard._

"_Kagome do you sense a jewel shard yet?" Inuyasha asked for the hundredth time that day._

_"Kami, I swear Inuyasha I've told how many times…" Kagome started "wait I do sense a jewel shard, coming from over there." She said sheepishly as she pointed off into the forest._

"_Finally," Inuyasha said as he ran off in the direction Kagome had pointed with the gang following close behind. They ran into a very large very empty clearing; at least it was until a weird green smoke drifted into it._

"_What's that?" Kagome said as she pointed to the smoke, which was slowly coming towards them. Kilala hissed at it._

"_What's what?" Miroku asked. He was staring right at the smoke but it was as if he couldn't see it._

"_Don't you see it?" Kagome asked. She now watched as the smoke drifted even closer_ _towards them, and took a step back._

_"Kagome are you feeling okay?" Sango asked. Kagome was acting strange and there was nothing there. Just as the smoke reached Sango she breathed it in and passed out._

_"Sango!" Miroku yelled and he ran towards her, but when he touched the smoke he passed out as well._

_"What's going_ _on?" Inuyasha said as his hand went to grasp the hilt of Tessaiga. But as the smoke touched him he to passed out. Kagome took another step back as it came even closer to her._

"_I'm scarred!" Shippou whimpered from his place on Kagome's shoulder._

"_I know Shippou," Kagome tried to tell him in a soothing voice but it came out as a whimper. Kilala jumped off Kagome's other shoulder with a mew as she tried to get to Sango. Kagome lunged forward and caught her, and Kilala struggled to free herself from Kagome's grasp. As the smoke continued forward Kagome took another step back. The smoke was only a foot away. She stepped back again only to find herself back to back with a tree. She was trapped. As the smoke moved ever closer she put her hands out in front of herself as if to protect herself from it. It crept closer still and she forced her hands out in front of herself as a bright light came out of them. 'Just like when Mistress Centipede attacked me' she thought in a disjoined calm, as the light vanished._

"_It's gone!" Kagome said as her knees buckled and she sat down hard, the smoke had disappeared. She watched as Sango groaned before sitting up. A second later Miroku groaned as well and he stood up offering Sango a hand. Sango clasped his hand letting him pull her up. Inuyasha groaned and then rolled to his feet._

"_I need to go," Sango said bending over to pick up the fallen Hiraikotsu._

"_What? Why?" Kagome asked shocked at what Sango had said._

"_I feel no reason to stay I have more important things to do," Sango replied coolly, before grabbing her bag off the ground._

"_What but Sango…" Kagome started as Sango turned and walked off._

"_I agree with lady Sango, I to must be going, a women willing to bear my child won't find herself," Miroku said before turning and walking away. Kagome gasped, Sango hadn't even stopped to call Miroku a hentai and Kagome knew she was within hearing range. What was going on?_

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly afraid he would leave as well._

"_I'm leaving wench," Inuyasha said before bounding off into the trees._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome called. She could feel the tears coming. Even with Shippou and Kilala there she had never felt so alone, Inuyasha had always been there since the beginning._

"_Kagome," Shippou said before bursting into tears. "I'm scarred! Why is everyone leaving? You're not gonna leave too, are you?"_

"_Of course I won't leave Shippou. And I'm sure the others will come back soon," She said to convince him as well as herself "Come on Shippou let's go back to the village, I'm sure the others will meet us there later."_

"_Ok," Shippou said whimpering. Kagome bent down and wrapped her arms around the kit, reassuringly she hoped, as she fought back her own tears._

"_Kilala," Kagome said quietly, and Kilala transformed allowing Kagome to climb onto her back. "Can you take us back to the village?" Kilala roared and flew off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'What am I going to do? Why did everyone just leave? Figures all I have are questions when what I need are answers.' She sighed this wasn't going to get her anywhere. 'I'll ask Keade she'll know what to do.' She thought as they touched down. She hugged the now sleeping kit closer to her chest as she climbed down off Kilala, who transformed back to her smaller form. She then picked up her backpack and walked into Keade's hut. 'She has to know what to do because I don't.'

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Well this is my second story I hope you like it better than my first. And I thought I should tell you I won't be able to update for a while, my crappy computer has gotten a virus and until I can get my brother to fix it I can't go on the internet. So I'm sorry if takes a while to get updated, there's unfortunately nothing I can do, but yell at my brother but that will likely make him take even longer so I'd better not.

* * *

_

**_Final Thought from_** **_Kagome_**:

_Why did they leave?

* * *

_

_Blanket disclaimer for this fanfic (will apply to this and all other chapters in **All For You**): I do not claim any rights to Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, et al. I do offer my thanks to her for creating such vivid characters for me to terrorize._

_Sam_


End file.
